Player Polities
ATC (+Research and Development, ++Economy and Trade, -Stellar Warfare, -Planetary Warfare) - Zethira Previously part of the Mercantile Alliance, when Zethira became the Executive Director, under her leadership several reforms were made, and the company started to focus more on land acquisition, claiming setting up of logging and mining operations to widen the range of products it produced. When enough land had been acquired, she then revealed her plans and broke away from the Mercantile Alliance to form a polity of its own. Known Territories and Settlements: Acero Valley, Ranica, Rovaniemi and Zarubino Known Influences: Computing and Networks, the Skaði Festival and the Comorian World Cup Known Facilities: Acero Convention Centre, Arachne Datacentre, Omniport Nephele, and Rusalka Military Base, together with a Transport Hub in Ranica Known Technologies: Network Security, Wireless Networks, Spoke Sensor Networks, Wireless Power Transfers and Grey Water Systems plus researched Computer Networking Known Units: the UTF Keihäs Blackwatch (+Planetary Warfare, -Espionage and Counter-Intelligence) - Blackwatch One A private military company that took control of a small area of the eastern borderlands after being invited in the the owners and then asked to officially take control after their policies and work resulted in better conditions for the people that live in the area. Known for releasing full videos of any official operations that they have taken part in to the public at large two years after the operation has taken place and finished. All members are required to record all official operations that they take part in, with no exceptions. Known Territories and Settlements: the Whispering Peaks, between the Kuru Vuoristö Mountains and Penhyll Mountain Known Influences: Veterans, the VAA and the CETA with Wraithguard Known Facilities: Eastmount Enclave , together with a Munitions Manufactory and a Remotes Manufactory Known Technologies: None Known Units: Saenoori Shock Trooper Battalions, numerous Polity Infantry Divisions, Border Security Brigades and Peacekeepers Huitzilopochtli Group (+Construction and Engineering, - Diplomacy) - Hummingbird Collective formed from the engineering and security firms who built and protected the prototype solar plants and built out those facilities close to Lake Mundafen, with a continued focus on establishing and maintaining a highly efficient energy infrastructure and promoting energy security and self-sufficiency. Known Territories and Settlements: Tlamacazqui Known Influence: Power Generation, the SIR teams Known Facilities: Leyline' Transmitters and Receivers'', Citlali Power Plant, a Power Electronics Manufactory, Xolotl EM Lab and the Federal Policy Centre in Tlamacazqui Known Technologies: REDACTED '' Known Units: ''Tai Nakonechyk Wings and one Dervish Bomber Wing stationed at Anderback Airbase together with a Niellä Lifter '''Jacinto Combine (+Research and Development, -Diplomacy) - Quentin Barnes The Combine seeks to use current tech in new ways, dismissing the notion that progress requires a clean slate. Much of their political power is derived by the quick dissemination of new ideas that emerge from crowd sharing and funding collectives, as well as private research labs that hinge on radical new directions. The have a fundamental stance that society requires technology to move forward, bordering on transhumanism, and cultural strength to move forward. Know Territories and Settlements: Kicheleko Island and Barnesville Known Influences: Transhumanism, Knowledge, Supercar Racing and Comorian Football Known Facilities: April Lab (Acero Valley), Dimensions Casino Resort, the One World Racetrack, the Jacinto League and the Jacinto News Conglomerate Known Technologies: Missiles Known Units: REDACTED '' '''The Kavacha Hegemony (+Planetary Warfare, -Economy and Trade) - Ka-Atanrik Ghera' A small power block formed by the Raksha Koan, a religious martial order, set up in response to perceived aggression from the Seihai. Led by the High Marshal Ka-Atanrik Ghera, they see themselves as traditional protectors of the weak and have used they're military power to expand their influence at a local level in the eastern border regions. They have recently made moves to consolidate their position in regional politics where they espouse a radical mix of reactionary politics. Known Territories and Settlements: Kavacha, from the Ny'ekundu Gulf to most of the southern portion of the Kuru Vuoristö Mountains, including their capital Raajad Haane Sietch and the settlements of Kandar Sietch and Mukt Shahar Sietch Know Influences: Raksha Koan, a minority faith, Known Facilities: Laghu Dher Fission Power Station, Kaich Besin Recycling Plants, Rasad Transport Hub, KEI/VPS Manufactory, Ilaaj Kee Sabha Hospital, REDACTED and ''Suvidha Testing Grounds Known Technologies: Cryonics Known Units: Several Polity Infantry Division, the Fedayeen The New Stoics (+Diplomacy, -Planetary Warfare) - Maha-Lang Named after a book published in 18 NS (Turn 4) of the same title, written by esteemed science fiction author, L. Robert Hubble, who claims to have interviewed Jenny Sto after her "Divine contact through the Comorian Crystals." The popularity of the book, particularly among previously troubled celebrities, and the organisational leadership of their founder - Henry Lang, formerly of Lang Industries - have managed to turn what would normally be a minor blip on social media into the largest minority religion of the age and a new political power to boot. Although Mr Lang has retired from public life, their new leader retains the title Maha-Lang Known Territories and Settlements: Better Horizons (previously Abandoned Spaceport Site A, with enhanced solar power facilities ), Boca Ridge Know Influences: Stoics, a major faith, and the Crystal Regulatory Authority and Intervention Committee Known Facilities: Twin Shards Research Facilities at Better Horizons and Usiki, Kailish Monastery, Red Moon, Inc, Cobra University* in Boca Ridge, facilities at Barafu Utoto Station and several smaller corporate entites from the Mercantile Alliance's collapse Known Units: Xur Corps Wraithguard (+Economy and Trade, -Espionage and Counter-Intelligence) - Strast Dandris Wraithguard is a private contractor that was brought in to support a corrupt regime, After the truth came to light and the regime forced the locals to raise up and attack the regime the Wraithguard could not support this corruption and stepped aside to let the people do what needed to be done. Afterwards they supported an election from the people where the locals elected the Wraithhguard to help protect the interests. Known Territories and Settlements: Parts of the Western Badlands Known Influences: Military Procurement and the CETA with Blackwatch Known Facilities: Arms Manufactory, Solar Power Plant and a Roadtrain between it's territories and the Blackwatch Known Technologies: Combat Stimulators Known Units: Several Haunt Divisions Polity Infantry Division and Reservist Division''